


Cozy Nooks and Overdue Library Books

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Everett Gold makes it a priority to stay impeccably organized, but he manages to forget one minor detail - an overdue library book.  Being married to the town librarian isn’t winning him any favors either, because there’s nothing Belle loathes more than an overdue library book.





	Cozy Nooks and Overdue Library Books

Cozy Nooks and Overdue Library Books

Everett Gold excelled in his deal makings and intimidating his tenants into paying their rent on time. His suits were always freshly pressed – a wrinkle never visible. He walked with a pronounced limp but it didn't stop him from being the most dapper individual in Storybrooke. He was never late to a meeting nor missed the fine print of a contract.

Then the train wreck of epic proportions transpired. How could he have forgotten such a minute detail!? The book he'd borrowed on upholstering antique furniture from the Storybrooke Library was late. Not by a day, but a week. He was the king of appointment scheduling and his life was the epitome of organization. This minor blunder meant he would have to pay a late fee. It wouldn't win him any favors, especially since he was married to the town librarian.

The petite librarian – Belle Gold – wouldn't be swayed by his debacle. She loathed overdue library books as he detested tenants late on their rent. He'd observed her level Leroy Miner – the town drunk – to tears for returning a book six months past due.

He begrudgingly sauntered across main that afternoon to amend this grating oversight. The little bell above the door dinged, signaling his entry. The establishment appeared vacant, other than himself. He'd hoped she'd been somewhere in the back, other than poised at her desk – leafing through returned books.

She lifted her eyes, granting him an assessing glance. "Everett, what can I do for you this afternoon?"

He stiffened, knowing he was about to release the lioness. "I'm returning this book," he mumbled, sliding it across her desk.

Her lips twitched into a smile as she turned to the back cover. She frowned slightly, noting the date was a week behind. She transfixed her gaze on him once more. "Darling, I'm afraid this library book is a week overdue, I'll have to charge you a late fee," she retorted, her tone clipped.

"How much?" he rasped, his throat gone dry as he pulled his black leather billfold from his suit pocket.

Belle tapped her chin in contemplation, rounding her desk. She was lithe, but her eyes were becoming of a predator ready to pounce. She brazenly grabbed his tie, pulling him forward. He was flummoxed by her brash move and a bit turned on. "Overdue library books cause me a lot of trouble, dearest. They're quite the hindrance, and I may just need a bit of compensation." She bit her lip wantonly, his groin twitching in response.

"And what do you want, Mrs. Gold?" he remarked hoarsely.

"Dinner at Granny's. I'll meet you at the house at seven," she replied, releasing his tie and heading back to her desk.

"But what of the late fee?"

Belle eyed his waist suggestively. "You can make up for it tonight, back home at our rather large estate."

Everett felt his knees buckle, and it was all he could do to muster enough strength to leave the premises. From that day forward, Everett Gold always made sure his library books were overdue because he knew his wife would make him compensate her in the most enticing of ways.


End file.
